Blessed Witches
by Princess Rosette
Summary: 'If you are blessed with something, use it wisely. If you are cursed with something, you are hated amongst everyone' Join Charlotte, Peach and Daisy as they take on a journey to discover an interesting part of their life they never knew they had. (Cover image does not belong to me, I just coloured it in and added their names)
1. Chapter 1

_There is an old saying, none of which I think any one has ever used before, but I most certainly have 'If you are blessed with something, use it wisely. If you are cursed with something, you are hated amongst everyone' I'm both blessed and cursed, but to your surprise it is a pleasure what I have been born with. My name is Charlotte Rose and this is my story. Grab a chair, sit back and relax cause this is gonna be one hell of a long story..._

* * *

The name is Charlotte Rose, I'm just your average 16 year old girl. Actually, not every teenage girl has the same family that I have. An amazing mother who died when I was very little, my thirteen year old little sister who was taken away from me and sent to another country, and a scum-bag father who runs away to Miami with his new girlfriend. But besides my personal life, I am also just about to start my first day of 11th grade, just one problem which had never really been a problem for me. I don't know what to wear! I want to look cool but at the same time I don't want to look to evil that everyone will drop dead when they first see me- OH, I know! My usual outfit, purple dress, purple boots, my long purple hair left loose. Whew, that was a whole lot easier than I thought-

* **Ring Ring** *

I answered my phone "Hello?"

" _Hey Charlie, it's me_ "

"Oh, hi dad..." I said with an 'What an unpleasant surprise to hear your voice again' tone. I fricking hate it when he calls me Charlie, it's a boys name and as you can tell I am NOT a boy!

" _Are you excited for your first day Grand Line High?_ "

"Yeah, but to be honest I'm a little bit ner-"

" _You know, I spent some of the best years of my life there and quite frankly you should do the same. Now that you're older, you should spend your time around people of your...-_ "

"People of my what?" I asked rudely,

" _You know what I mean_ " Yeah, I know exactly what you mean you ungrateful bastard " _Now I must hang up, I'm actually in a meeting. I'll talk with you next week_ "

"Okay, I love you" Blegh, why did I say that?!

" _Talk to you later_ " And with that, he hung up on me. How rude! Why do I even bother being nice to him, he's just a slimy little weasel and I hope he dies! -Sigh- Whatever, putting that aside, it's time to go to the place where it is every teens nightmare...

 **xxx**

I arrived at the front gate of the school, wow this place is fancy. Then again it is a private school so I shouldn't be surprised. I headed inside, I've never seen so many hallways, doors to different rooms nor lockers. Wonder how many people go to this school?

I saw two girls nearby, one with jet black hair in a Chinese yellow dress and another one with bushy chestnut hair with a red dress. I needed directions, might as well ask them for it "Excuse me, do you know where room 4A is?"

"You gonna clean it before class starts?" The black-haired girl said as she fixed her two buns up

"Um, no"

"Could have fooled us" The brunette said

"Actually I just transferred here, and I wouldn't be able to clean classroom anyway seeing as you've already used up all the bleach on your ugly ass outfit"

"Excuse me?! How dare you, my dress was designed by the one and only Donna Karan!" She spat

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes at them then walked past the two bitchy divas, I came across two other girls. One who was a cowgirl type of girl and another one who was dressed in... a lot of pink

"Hey, you're new aren't you? My name is Peach Toadstool" The blonde one said

"Name's Daisy Sarasaland" Her friend said

"Charlotte, hi there"

Peach pointed in front of me, she was aiming at the girls I had past "FYI, just to let you know, those girls you just past, Vivian and Pauline, they're total biotches"

"Ha, yeah, I've already had to deal with their bitchy attitude, hopefully I don't receive it again today. There is a certain amount of bitchiness I can take in one day"

"We try to avoid them at all cost, but it's a challenge when the slutty one dressed in red is always having a go at Peach, she never leaves her alone"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Ooh, here's some gossip to start your day, Vivian's name isn't really her real name" Peach whispered

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. The rumour was that apparently she was suppose to have a twin, Vivi and Ann, but because her sister died during birth her parents mixed the names together and named her 'Vivian' instead"

"Wow, that's both depressing yet it is also a relief"

"You say you're looking for 4A? Ms Nico's class?"

"Uh-huh"

"We're in the same class, it's right around here" Awesome, at least there will be some friendly faces in my class

 **xxx**

"Good morning class, I hope everyone had a fun summer and enjoyed themselves! First announcement, we have a new student joining us today. Come up and introduce yourself, Charlotte" I got up from my seat and stood in front of everyone, my body trembling in anxiousness

"H-Hello, my name is Charlotte Rose"

"Tell us a little about yourself"

"Well, I went to West Blue Academy until I transferred a few months ago-"

"WBA? Isn't that a public school? Guess Tokyo is really allowing any one these days..."

"Vivian, this is 11th grade, if you have any insults you would like to share please go back to nursery" The class snickered quietly to themselves, Robin may be a teacher but she knows damn well how to make good come-backs to the students

 **xxx**

I walked out of class, then heard someone calling me "Hey Charlotte!"

"Oh, hey Peach"

"What're you doing after school?" Daisy asked me

"We have a tradition of going shopping on the first day of school"

"Oh, cool I actually live down town, in the middle of Tokyo"

"You live down town? You are so totally cool!"

"Well, I grew up there so it isn't very exciting to me. You guys want a lift? I could give you one if you want"

"YEAH!" They yelled, which made my hair stand up in fear, I've only known them for a short amount of time but I somehow feel this weird urge that we are close. We took a cab to my house and we arrived there within a short amount of time. I lead them inside, they 'oohd' and 'awwed' at my hallway

"WOAH, this is your house! It's incredible!"

"I guess, it's been in my family for almost 200 years"

"This place is so beautiful, are your parents home?" Peach asked me

"No, my dad moved to Miami with his girlfriend last year and my mother died when I was 10"

"So you live here alone?"

"I didn't before, I use to have a little sister with me up until two years ago, however she was taken away from me and sent to another country, if I knew which one I could track her down, but I never did find her"

"Oh my god, don't you get scared at night in this big empty house?"

"To be honest, not really. I've lived here my whole life so I've grown accustomed to it"

Daisy looked over my shoulders and pointed "Ooh, what's that over there?"

I turn my head behind back, she was talking about my mother's library. We went over to the shelf and examined it. Daisy had a look through the books and came across one which freaked her out "Woah, you guys, this book says 'Charlotte, Daisy and Peach'. That's so freaky!"

"No way, I know every book on that shelf, this must be some kind of joke" Yet a part of me though likewise

"Well, stop freaking staring at the cover, what does it say inside?" Peach exclaimed

Daisy opened the book and read it " _Three new friends will unite by fate and destiny on this day, Sep 2nd_ "

"Wait a minute, today is September 2nd!" I shrieked

Daisy continued reading " _Three special girls, three separate lives, three destinies, together creates one spirit. They will collide and will see the light that they've been blinded to_ "

"Okay, I'm seriously scared right now, if this is a prank I am so not laughing!" Peach screamed as she held her head

" _So once they meet together, they shall chant the words-_ Hey, there is a poem written here, come on read it with me you guys"

"Ooh, I don't know about this girls..."

"Seriously Daisy, quit messing with me, I've never seen that book on this shelf before"

"Will you both stop being babies for crying out loud?" Daisy handed me the book "Charlotte, read this"

I looked down at the page with the poem and began to say the words written down " _Kindness, Honesty and Leadership, three elements take one destiny. Once you've seen the light, for all eternity the rest is just one big_ _sight-_ "Suddenly, the book shelf opened up like a secret doorway!"W-What the hell is going on here?! I've lived here all my life and that shelf has never moved once!"

"I-I'm scared..." Peach whined

"Let's take a look inside! That okay with you Charlotte?"

"I'm just as curious as you are Daisy"

The three of us entered the secret room, adventure awaits as they say and this one is beyond any adventure I've ever had. There was a table with a candle, Peach walked up to the table and stood by one of the corners, she gasped "This corner over here says my name!" She stated

Daisy walked up next to her and stood by another corner "This corner says my name!"

Which could only mean that... I walked up to the remaining space of the table and assumed correctly "Woah, this one says Charlotte!"

To shock us even more, a blue-turquoise light shined onto the table. We all nearly jumped out of our skin the second we saw it. I might enjoy finding out secrets, but this is one that I wished that I had found out long ago, and now that I have, what will become of me and my two new friends?!

* * *

 **~TBC** ~

 **Hey there, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it ^-^ Peach Daisy and Pauline belong to Nintendo, Vivian belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh and Charlotte Rose belongs to me. If you enjoyed, I'd love to hear your feedback, it helps me out a lot and it also gives me a chance to improve on my writing since I'm very bad at it (as you can already tell...) See you in the next chapter, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously On Blessed Witches, Charlotte Rose joined her new school and made two new friends. Peach and Daisy. Then they discover something in Charlotte's house which really freaks them out, a book with their names on it and a secret room which they encountered a turquoise light that shined on front of them. Let the mystery continue_

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Aaaggghhh, what is happening right now?!" Peach shrieked

"I don't know, I am seriously freaking the hell out!" I yelled

"STOP YELLING!" Daisy screamed, she yelled louder than me and peach put together so I don't know why she's complaining about the yelling...

"What does the next page say Daisy?"

" _Three witches whom are also princesses unite from destiny, great power comes great responsibility_ "

"W-Witches?!" I wondered out loud

"Three princess, wait, you're a princess too Charlotte?!" Did I forget to mention that? Well, we were more focused on the whole 'witches' thing rather than me forgetting to mention to them that I'm a princess

"Is this actually happening? I've been here my whole life and not once did I know about this!"

"This has to be a dream!" Daisy stated

"Right, this is a dream!"

"Oh god, wait, the book says _two delusional witches state that it is a dream, one knows what she sees and doesn't believe it to be fake_ "

"This book knows us!"

"How can a book 'know' people? That's impossible Daisy-san!" I still had my doubts, but I didn't confess about this being true

"Well this one does Peach!" Then the light we saw had vanished, like magic!

Peach's phone rang and she answered "Hello? Hi mum!... What, but I'm down town that'll take ages!... Ugh, fine bye" She hung up, feeling and looking annoyed

"Problem?"

"I got to go home for dinner. Charlotte" She began "All though we've only known each other for less than 24 hours, I feel a very strong connection between the three of us"

"Me too!" Daisy joined in "This is weird and all, but it feels right for some reason and I like it"

"Can't disagree with you guys there, I feel the exact same way"

"Well, I gotta go too. We'll see you tomorrow Charlotte" Daisy said with a small wave

"Ok, I'll come see you guys out"

 **xxx**

I woke up the next morning, tired like the day before "Ok, today is Friday which good because it will be the weekend. Now, what to wear today?" I decided to dress in a very punky skatery style. Wearing a white ripped shirt with blue shorts that come down to the end of my thighs, black tights and black combat boots. Let's go then- * **Ring Ring** * Ugh, that a-hole again

"Hello?" I began, sounding very ticked

" _Hey Charlie, how was your first two days at school?_ " Wow, an actual question, this is new

"Great! I made friends with these two awesome girls, Pea-"

" _Good to hear_ " Oh, never mind, he's back to his selfish side again " _Listen, I'm in a meeting at the moment, but to let you know I'm sending some papers over to yours for you to sign_ "

Papers? "What do I need to sign?"

" _Boring stuff, in fact you don't need to read it in case you fall asleep on it from boredom. Haha!_ " It isn't that funny... " _So just sign it as soon as you get it, ok Charlie?_ "

"Sure. Hey, are you still going to come home net month-"

" _Whoops, got to go! See you next time_ " He hung up, rudely once again. Ugh, why do I bother answering his calls for the love of God!?

 **At School**

"What're you going to wear for tonight's party Charlotte?" Daisy asked me

"I didn't even know there was going to be one"

"I bet you'll wear something amazing, you have the best style in clothes!" Peach praised me

"Aww, thanks, I do my very best" I said with a smile and a hair flip "So where is the party going to be at?"

"My place! My step-brother, Ace, is a senior so everyone's going"

Uh oh, when she mean everyone... "Everyone?" Does she mean. Every. One?

"Vivian is going to be there if that's what you're trying to get at" Daisy stole the words right out of my mouth

"But she'll be too busy flirting with my big bro to even notice of your presence"

"Let's go get you ready for the party at your place, I love your house!" Daisy almost squealed out loud

 **xxx**

Daisy left me and Peach alone in my room whilst she had another examine around my house "Charlotte"

"What's up Peach?" She seemed very interested in something

"I want to go back to the room"

Me and Daisy: "Me too!"

We headed back downstairs to the bookshelf, where it was closed "What happened to the shelf?"

"I came here straight after you both left and it was like this"

"Is the book still there?"

"Yep, right here" I grabbed the book from its original place

"I think we ought to read the poem again, like the last time" Daisy suggested

"Poem, are you sure that's what it's called? Because I call it a 'spell'." Peach said with her arms folded

"Either way, let's read it" We began chanting the words like last time " _Kindness, Honesty and Leadership, three elements take one destiny. Once you've seen the light, for all eternity the rest is just one big sight_ " The shelf once again opened up, we entered the room and got into our places where our names were marked

"Do you guysl feel..."

"Tingly"I finished off for Daisy

"What does the next page of the book say?" Peach asked as she pointed at it

I drew my hands back and held them together, still a little shaken up about the situation "I'm too scared to read on"

"Fine, I'll do it then" Peach grabbed it and opened it up " _At the table, the three must chant in time 'we are prepared' to the count of nine, soon the voice will guide you away from the green, to a path that is straight and deem-free_ "

"To the count of nine?"

"Say it nine times, dummy"

I started it off for the three of us "We are prepared, we are prepared, we are prepared" Peach and Daisy then joined in with me "We are prepared, we are prepared, we are prepared, we are prepared, we are prepared, we are prepared-"

The turquoise light shone in front of us again and it spoke to us " _Listen now with open ears, put aside those mortal fears. I will tell you why you're here so looking through this light your past you will peer_ " We looked into the light and the light told us something which really made us believe that we were now connected!

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for reading, is it getting interesting? ...No...? Okay ;-;**

 **JK xD If you did like it, however, why not leave a review and tell me your opinions. Much appreciated if you do :) Ta-ta for now y'all!**


End file.
